Luthori Snap Election 3939
18 | popular_vote1 = 11,336,626 | percentage1 = 32.67% | swing1 = 3.43 | image2 = | leader2 = Simon Reeves | leader_since2 = 3936 | party2 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat2 = Orange | last_election2 = 13.66%, 63 Seats | seats2 = 67 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 5,089,936 | percentage2 = 14.67% | swing2 = 1.01 | image3 = | leader3 = Edward Astorius | leader_since3 = 3939 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = Geharon | last_election3 = 13.83%, 59 seats | seats3 = 60 | seat_change3 = 1 | popular_vote3 = 4,915,496 | percentage3 = 14.17% | swing3 = 0.34 | image4 = | leader4 = Peter Buckley | leader_since4 = 3925 | party4 = Progressive Conservative Party | leaders_seat4 = Orange | last_election4 = 11.87%, 52 Seats | seats4 = 53 | seat_change4 = 1 | popular_vote4 = 4,189,285 | percentage4 = 12.07% | swing4 = 0.20 | image5 = | leader5 = Augustus Dam | leader_since5 = 3912 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 11.07%, 49 Seats | seats5 = 50 | seat_change5 = 3 | popular_vote5 = 4,066,780 | percentage5 = 11.72% | swing5 = 0.65 | image6 = | leader6 = R. Grant MacDonnelly | leader_since6 = 3934 | party6 = Luthori Democratic Movement | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 9.98%, 42 seats | seats6 = 50 | seat_change6 = 8 | popular_vote6 = 3,990,394 | percentage6 = 11.50% | swing6 = 1.52 | image7 = | leader7 = Steven Bond | leader_since7 = 3935 | party7 = Reform Party | leaders_seat7 = Unknown | last_election7 = 3.24%, 12 seats | seats7 = 12 | seat_change7 = 0 | popular_vote7 = 1,110,821 | percentage7 = 3.20% | swing7 = 0.04 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Imperial Chancellor | before_election = Peter Buckley Progressive Conservative Party | before_party = | after_election = Robert Patterson Luthori National Union Party | after_party = |color1 = 3C0068 |color2 = FFD700 |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = 0000FF |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF8C00 |color7 = DB7093 }} Luthori Snap Elections take place if a majority of the Imperial Diet pass a resolution calling for snap elections. Snap elections usually occur when a government cannot be formed, or when a significant number of seats are vacant. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. There were 74,890,020 people with suffrage. A total of 34,699,338 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 46.33%. There were 445 seats up for grabs. Competing Parties The Communist Party of Luthori disbanded, leaving only 7 political parties to compete in the snap elections. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (LNUP) * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) * Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) * Reform Party of Luthori (RP) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The LNUP gained the most amount of seats while the LDMP came in a surprising second, gaining 8 seats. The LLDP gained 4 seats and all other parties save for the Reform Party of Luthori gained 1 seat. The most chockingly thing that occurred after the election was that LNUP choosed not to ask the PCP for the Cabinet. This because of a quarrel about the Ministry of Foreign Affairs post.